


Trevor's God

by Blues_Stash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan Haywood, M/M, Overstimulation, tentaporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blues_Stash/pseuds/Blues_Stash
Summary: Well, Trevor wasn't expectingthatto come through. The poor mortal didn't know what was in store for him. Best to just enjoy his reward.





	Trevor's God

It was around midnight Trevor began to question his life choices.

It was his fifth night of running on coffee brewed with red bull.

All to try and get some bullshit machine that would never work, _working._

At least he was getting paid overtime...

The "machine" barely qualified as such. Rusted scrap metal arch hooked up to what was possibly a homemade generator, all wires and oil and noise. The archway had marks on it, weird shapes and symbols that Trevor couldn’t make heads or tails of. He was an aerospace engineer, not a theoretical physicist. The theoretical physicists didn’t even know what this shit was...

The creator had apparently cut and run, promising leaps forward in technology before vanishing into thin air, leaving a cacophony of notes Trevor was still attempting to make sense of.

He paced around the arch again, trying to look at the situation from a new angle. But nothing made sense. The notes had talked about requirements of a biological activator, something to kick start the reaction. But they didn’t know what and neither did Trevor.

He placed a hand on the arch and immediately recoiled, cursing. Fucking scrap metal, he hoped his tetanus shot was up to date.

All thoughts of his hand vanished as the archway screamed to life beside him, blinding purple light filling it as the metal glowed white hot.

And then, _it_ came through.

Whatever Trevor had expected, it certainly wasn’t something that appeared human. Grin stretched too wide on its scruffy face, a broken crown on its head, eyes dark, no whites, no pupils, no iris. Just black.

"Well, what have we here?" The voice was deep and silky, undertones of something not quite human. They were... beautiful.

Perhaps this was what a god looked like?

"You must be the one who freed me. I should thank you, hmm?"

"I- what are you?"

"Hush, be quiet and enjoy your reward."

A tentacle slipped over his mouth and wrapped around his head. Where had that even come from? Another slipped beneath his shirt, exploring his body and Trevor moved to step away only to trip and fall over yet another tentacle. What was happening?!

And then another wrapped around his dick and Trevor groaned.

It didn’t take much. It had been... a while. Trevor just didn’t have the time recently. It only took a few strokes and his back was arching, body tensing and pushing against the tentacles now pinning him to the floor. The gasp as he orgasmed drew a chuckle from the creature stood next to him as he made a mess of his pants. "I don’t think you got a real chance to enjoy your reward. I want you to savour it. Let’s do it again shall we?"

Tendrils grabbed the belt rungs of his jeans, another slipped under his back, propped his hips up as his jeans were pulled down.

There were more touches than he could process.

A tentacle stroking his cheek, another tracing circles around a nipple.

"I want to hear you this time," the god demanded, palming Trevor through his underwear, "I want you to scream for me"

The humanoid pulled Trevor’s underwear down to join his pants, freeing his erection.

The tentacle still had hold of him, wrapping around, stroking, investigating his slit.

He bit his lip to hold back the gasp.

"No." A tentacle forced its way into his mouth, pressing against his tongue and pushing his jaw open, "I said I want to hear you."

The grip on his cock tightened making Trevor squirm and whine.

"Good, you’re such a good pet. More."

Whether that had been an order to the tendrils they controlled or Trevor it didn’t matter. Both obeyed. Tentacles exploring Trevor, wrapping around limbs, stroking across his chest, teasing against his hole. The noises Trevor made were obscene, desperate to please even as he felt his belly go tight again, the tentacle around his member rapidly stroking him through another orgasm.

He thought it was over. That he had perhaps satisfied his new god.

"Not yet sweet thing, not yet..."

He moaned as a hand took hold of him, as he felt the weight of a person sitting on his chest. His god had his back to him, running a hand up his cock, thumbing at the slit. Tears pricked at the corners of Trevor’s eyes. The sensation overwhelming. Tentacles stroked his face, mussed his hair. It took longer this time. His god was not gentle, working him rough and fast until finally Trevor bucked against him, crying out as pleasure sparked up his spine. Even as nothing further spilled from his aching member.

His god’s voice went soft, almost tender. "Once more, once more now."

Tendrils cradled him, lifted him as his god stood, strong arms held him as the tentacles did their work. He buried his head against his god’s shoulder, it hurt. Every touch hurt from oversensitivity but it felt so good. His knees buckled and gave way but his god did not let him fall. More tendrils wrapped his arms, held him up. The tentacle retreating from his now slack mouth as every stroke of his sensitive cock made him let out a breathy gasp. When he finally came again with a scream the tentacles immediately retreated and Trevor slumped against his god, who petted at his hair.

"Such a good little pet. This world is mine now, will be torn apart. But you? I think I will keep you."

Trevor wasn’t sure he minded that one bit...


End file.
